Sean Rose
Sean Rose is a target in Freedom Fighters, the seventh mission in HITMAN™. He is assassinated with the rest of his colleagues. Background Sean Rose is a radical activist and bomb maker wanted for several accounts of political terrorism. Born in Alice Springs, Rose grew up in a reclusive Marxist collective deep in the Australian outback. The so-called Sons of Solidarity were founded by a radical economics professor from Melbourne with Rose's mother being one of his acolytes. Allegedly, Rose did not meet a non-collective member until he was ten years old, when a team of AFP agents stormed the compound. Sean Rose was placed in childcare and shuffled between foster families. At sixteen he fell in love with a Canadian left-wing activist and followed her to Vancouver where he joined her crowd of radical environmentalists whose ideas and rhetoric felt like home. But Rose had a propensity for violence that alienated him from most mainstream groups. Passionate and single-minded, but otherwise socially functional, he was the perfect recruit for The Pristine Army, an anarcho-primitivist terror network committed to fight the spread of civilization and return mankind to its natural state. Over the next years, Rose, who had taught himself explosives, masterminded a series of non-lethal public bombings around the world. But in 2008, the bombing of a supposedly vacated government office in Auckland, New Zealand went wrong and resulted in the tragic deaths of two adults and seven young children. Rose went underground and soon after, all leaders of The Pristine Army were apprehended. Rose took up freelancing, building bombs for various political and environmental terrorist groups without prejudice. When he spectacularly blew up a Hamsun Oil rig, a special Interpol task force was established to catch him. The anti-terror analyst in charge of the manhunt, was Penelope Graves who now appears to have inexplicably switched sides and joined forces with Rose. After months off the grid, Rose resurfaced in New York nine days ago when he was involved in the daring kidnapping and execution of media mogul Thomas Cross during his son Jordan Cross' funeral. Tracing Olivia Hall's data drops, we have placed Rose at the Colorado farm where he appears to lead a private militia. His MO doesn't fit that of the shadow client, but at the moment, he is our prime suspect. Sean Rose is smart and ruthless, but like all fanatics, he is impressionable, an angry idealist yearning for a symbol and a cause. Confident, passionate and self-righteous, Rose is a natural demagogue who sees the world in black and white and rarely tolerates conflicting views. He does not trust others easily and has very few confidants including his girlfriend, freelance assassin Alma Reynard. On a different note, Rose suffers from acute OCD and obsesses about bacteria and cleanliness. He is extremely meticulous and focuses on symmetry and time keeping. He usually keeps his disorder under control, but stress has been known to invoke anxiety attacks. This could prove to be his Achilles heel. Abilities: High Level Intelligence: In the briefing, Rose is known to be highly intelligent and taught himself what he knows about bomb-making. Demolition Expert: Rose is very self taught in explosive in early age who have well known bombing incidents like a government office, in New Zealand, and Hasun Oil Rig. He personally makes his own explosives or teach his fellow private militia men in order to get his job right. Trivia * He seems to like Gin, as several bottles of Crown Gin can be found in his private rooms. * He owns a smartwatch. * Sean Rose likely suffers from Mysophobia, an intense fear of germs. * Alma Reynard and Sean Rose have a daughter, but aren't able to see their daughter often due to the importance with their belief for the cause and their status as wanted international criminals. * Sean Rose is voiced by James Sobol Kelly, who also voiced the character Nolan Cassidy from Whittleton Creek. Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Articles in need of images